


Nothing but Monsters

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is nothing here but what Zoom allows him to be.</p><p>(Additional warnings for abusive relationships, self-hate, and general angst. Although this story does not contain rape or non-con, if that is triggering to you, I highly suggest avoiding this story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but Monsters

Out of all the perfectly valid reasons Barry has ever considered he might go to hell, somehow this one never wound up on the list.

It’s wrong. He knows that. Unequivocally, inarguably wrong. There is no contesting that what he has done- what he will do- cannot be justified by the best lawyer on the planet, cannot be excused by the most saintlike of juries. He knows this with a certainty so dead-set, so absolute, that it reverberates down to his bones. This is wrong.

So why does he keep coming back?

A hand tugs on Barry’s hair, snapping him free of his thoughts and forcing his head farther down. Barry parts his lips obediently and sucks at the head of the cock in his mouth, laving his tongue over the slit, tracing the vein on the underside like he knows the other man enjoys. The hand in his hair relaxes slightly, claws tracing mindless patterns across his skull.

“Good,” Zoom rumbles like thunder above him. Barry whimpers at the praise and the way it makes him ache between his legs, and sucks harder, taking more of the man’s cock into his mouth. Precome drips onto his tongue and Barry has to fight back revulsion at the salty, thick taste.

Zoom continues to stroke at Barry’s hair while Barry sucks his cock for a few moments longer. It’s quiet in the dark of the old mine. Not even the man in the metal mask is tapping.

He used to tap whenever Barry was there, incessant and loud, but it made Zoom angry. Zoom never threatened him while Barry was there, but each time he returned the tapping grew less and less frequent. Maybe the man finally knows that Barry isn’t here to rescue him. Maybe he’s finally given up, and has resigned himself to sitting in silence while Barry screams in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Zoom growls threateningly, and Barry gives a minuscule start when he realizes he’s allowed himself to become distracted once again. He whines in apology and leans forward, forcing his throat to relax, to swallow the rest of Zoom’s cock and not gag when it drags against the back of his throat.

He looks up through his eyelashes to see Zoom gazing back down at him, eyes stormy. “You’re distracted today,” he says, mouth twisting into a wry smirk. “Now why is that?”

Barry feels himself blush in shame and looks back down, parting his lips.

He doesn’t move more than an inch before Zoom digs his claws into Barry’s skull and pushes him down hard. The sudden burst of pain makes Barry scream, but the noise is choked off and muffled. His jaw aches and his mind goes hazy with the smell of ozone and sulfur, nose pressed against the leather of Zoom’s suit.

Zoom never takes off more clothing than is absolutely necessary. Today he removed the mask so they could share a twisted approximation of a kiss before unzipping his pants enough to force his hard cock into Barry’s mouth. Yet he’ll do the exact opposite for Barry, strip him down entirely before he touches him at all, leaving the red leather suit in a crumpled heap next to whatever piece of furniture- or just the floor- that he fucks Barry on. It’s a lovely dichotomy, bare skin against blackened leather. Barry would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way it made him feel used, weak…vulnerable.

He is nothing here but what Zoom allows him to be.

He’s pulled from his thoughts when he begins to feel dizzy from lack of air, jaw aching and tears forming in the corner of his eyes. His hands twitch where they’re placed on the cold cement of the floor. Barry shudders and feels tears start to drip down his face.

“So pretty when you’re crying,” Zoom muses, and traces one black claw through a shimmering tear track, across Barry’s cheekbone and down to his jaw. “When you’re gasping for breath.”

He pulls Barry off his cock, claws threaded through his hair, and Barry’s chest heaves at the sudden influx of oxygen. He breathes in and it scrapes against his lungs, still polluted with ozone and sulfur. He breathes out and it burns his throat. His cock, heavy and swollen between his legs, throbs at the rhythm of pain.

It’s still not enough. Barry whines desperately and leans forward.

Zoom understands, pushing him back down and forcing Barry to swallow his cock again. The smell of ozone and sulfur invades his senses again, and Barry feels his eyes slip closed. Zoom pushes him down and pulls him back up, again and again and again, and Barry lets himself relax into the destructive rhythm.

Time passes at an unsteady pace. Minutes, or perhaps hours later, Zoom’s steady thrusting begins to falter. Barry knows what is about to happen. He concentrates, tapping into the speedforce running just beneath his skin and directing it to where he needs it to go. His tongue vibrates first, rapidly followed by the rest of his mouth, humming with energy.

Zoom throws his head back and howls. His cock throbs, twitching and pulsing, and Barry’s mouth is filled with bitter, salty ropes of come. It’s disgusting, but Barry relaxes anyway and lets it run down his throat, doing his best to swallow. Some of it leaks from the corners of his mouth, and Barry feels it drip down his chin. Zoom grunts at the sight.

When he’s finally done, Zoom shoves Barry off and leans back, chest heaving with exertion. His face isn’t flushed- it never is- but his eyes are dark and hazy. This is the closest he ever comes to appearing human, and Barry is the only one who bears witness to these moments.

Barry’s cock twitches between his legs. He curls his fingers into fists and bites his lip. It’s still not enough.

Of course, as hard as he tries to restrain himself, Zoom still notices. There is very little that Barry can successfully hide from him. Zoom grins, and Barry watches hungrily as the other speedster’s cock starts to thicken once again.

“So desperate,” Zoom says. Barry nods, recognizing the unspoken question. “Well then. Turn around. Shoulders on the floor.”

Barry scrambles to obey, knees aching in protest and he turns around on the cold cement floor. Once his back is to Zoom, on his hands and knees, Barry slowly lowers his chest to the floor. He tilts his head first, resting on his left cheek, then touches his shoulders down. His hands remain on the floor, but Barry moves them up until they’re resting next to his head rather than near his waist.

Zoom gives a pleased rumble, and Barry bites his lip as he blushes in shame. Positioned like this, he can’t see Zoom, can only hear how he reacts. He’s completely on display, and completely powerless to do anything about it.

A claw presses against the skin on the inside of his right knee, slowly trailing upwards. Barry parts his legs instinctively, letting Zoom’s touch travel up, and up, and up. When he reaches the top of Barry’s inner thigh, Zoom withdraws. A moment later, something blunt and slick nudges at Barry’s entrance.

Barry gasps. It’s a good thing he’s fallen into the habit of preparing himself before running here, otherwise this would be unimaginably painful. 

A second later he screams as Zoom thrusts into him. It’s always so slow at first, not because Zoom actually goes slowly but because of the way Barry subconsciously slips into using his powers, time dilating and passing by like it’s on a jaunty stroll rather than a life-saving sprint.

The head of Zoom’s cock stretches Barry’s entrance and he feels his eyes slip closed, trying to breathe through the pain. It won’t last forever, and it doesn’t, fading rapidly into a pleasurable burn when Zoom thrusts forward again, pulling Barry backwards until he’s completely inside him. The motion rocks Barry down, pressing him firmly against the floor. Zoom’s hands grip at his hips, claws digging into Barry’s skin, hard enough to bruise. Barry shudders at the feeling, making Zoom’s claws dig even deeper. One of them cuts his skin, and Barry moans at the sharp, biting pain, followed by the feeling of warmth steadily dripping from the cut.

Zoom growls behind him. “You know what to do.”

Barry breathes in shakily and rolls his hips, rocking back. The movement makes the head of Zoom’s cock rub against his prostate, and he makes a helpless noise, close to begging, before grinding in slow circles and trying to replicate the feeling. His own cock is aching from being neglected for so long, as all he wants to do is come. Every rub of Zoom’s cock inside him sends frissons of heat sparking through his body, making him tremble.

It’s good. It’s unimaginably, indescribably, damningly good.

Zoom lets him move slowly, not thrusting into Barry so much as holding still and letting Barry choose how he wants to take his pleasure. It would be almost considerate if Barry didn’t know Zoom is lazy from his first orgasm, if he couldn’t feel the claws digging into his hips and occasionally tracing jagged patterns across the skin of his back. If Barry didn’t know that at any moment the rhythm could change.

He bites his lip and shamelessly grinds back, seeking friction against his prostate again and again. The heat pooling in his gut starts to burn hotter, and Barry feels his thighs quiver with the effort of his movement. He’s so close to the edge, but he can’t reach it, not quite, and a desperate, angry sound slips free before he can stop it. He blinks, and more tears fall free, spotting the cold cement of the floor.

“Oh, Barry,” Zoom says, voice falsely pitying. “What’s the matter?”

Barry clenches his hands into fists and closes his eyes as Zoom shifts behind him, leaning closer. The leather of his suit presses against Barry’s back, and the drag of his cock inside Barry changes angles, shifting away from his prostate. Barry whimpers in frustration.

“I thought you knew the rules,” Zoom continues, thrusting forward hard. “You come on my cock or you don’t come at all. Is that what you want? I’ll do that to you. I’ll put you back in your pretty little red suit, fucked open and dripping, still so hard for me. I’ll make you leave without ever finding the relief you need.”

“No,” Barry gasps, unsteady with the force of Zoom’s thrusts. “No, please-”

“No, Barry? You don’t want me to force you to wait another week? Can you even wait that long? I give it days before you’re crawling back here on your knees…but you know I won’t accept that. I’ll just make you wait even longer.”

“No! No, I can, I can come, please-” Barry begs frantically, crying harder at the way his tormented pleading makes Zoom groan in satisfaction.

“Good boy, Barry,” Zoom growls. “Now say it louder. Say it!”

“NO!” Barry screams in response. “No, please! No, no- please no, please don’t….. No!”

He breaks off into a wordless shout when Zoom slams forward into him, claws piercing Barry’s skin and cock buried in his ass. Barry feels it the moment Zoom comes, feels the thick pulses of come spill inside him, filling him up. It’s too much, and it tips him right over the edge, his own orgasm hurtling through him at lightning speeds. His come spatters against the floor, and Barry winces as he feels some of it getting on his chest, dripping down to his jaw. Then Zoom pulls out and Barry winces anew at the feeling of even more come getting on his skin, spilling down the backs and insides of his thighs.

He doesn’t know how long he lays there, but when Barry comes back to himself he’s shivering and trembling against the cold floor, come drying and sticking to his skin. It’s filthy, going far beyond disgusting.

It’s finally enough.

Barry pushes himself up on shaking hands and slowly climbs to his feet, looking around the room. Zoom has already cleaned himself up and is standing at one of the tables holding an especially menacing-looking device, full of bolts and screws and sharp, metal blades.

Zoom tosses Barry the crumpled red Flash suit without looking. “Put it on.” Barry does, moving slowly, still sore. “Now get out.”

Barry leaves. Doesn’t pause at the doorway, doesn’t look back over his shoulder. He knows the rules. Mercy fuck or not, there is nothing that will stop Zoom from murdering Barry in cold blood in that room if he pushes his luck.

Besides, he got what he came for, after all.


End file.
